Autopsy
by walnutdemon
Summary: One day, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, and TJ are mysteriously found dead. Doctors and officials have been left clueless. But the killer made one fatal mistake- Odd survived. Now, Odd must trust officials with the secret of Lyoko to solve this mystery...
1. Chapter 1

**Nerdwithagun: For some reason, I'm never good at these author's notes. Anyways, this is going to be my first attempt at a mystery story. Uh, I hope you enjoy it. Well, what else am I supposed to say???**



**Autopsy**

Odd woke up. He wanted to go back to sleep. He felt stiff and sore in the joints, and couldn't remember a time when his bed felt so cold. He cringed when he tried to open his eyes, because when he did, he was met by a bright, blinding light. A groan escaped his body. He felt like shit, there was no way he could go to school today.

Suddenly, he met the cold realization that he wasn't in his dorm room.

"He's awake!" Odd panicked. He tried to throw his arms out in surprise, but all of his limbs were bound down by cold straps. He tried to scream, but no sound could escape his lips. The tight pain in his body grew stronger and stronger. Men and women in white lab coats crowded around him. Frantic words escaped their lips that sounded like gibberish to Odd. His vision blurred, and he passed out.

He shuddered awake inside of a different room. It had all white walls, and he was on a bit of a softer bed this time. He heard the sound of a nurse's voice. "Oh my god, you're awake. He cried out in pain when he tried to lift his head. The nurse hurried over to the side of his bed. "Don't try to move. It'll only make you feel worse."

Odd felt tears welling up in his eyes. The pain was too intense. "What the hell happened?" The nurse looked at him longingly.

"We have no idea. That is what the doctors are trying to figure out."

"Do they know what's wrong with me at least?" Odd coughed, feeling weaker.

"Don't speak too much. We don't want you to pass out again. I'll explain to you as much as I can. All of your internal organs; your heart, your liver, everything; were destroyed when they first tested you. The mysterious thing was, they detected no external or internal injuries, and it seemed that your brain was functioning properly. No problems could be found, but you were still half dead."

Odd let out a great whoosh of air. "Wow."

The nurse nodded. The pain in Odd sharply increased. The sound of the nurse's voice echoed in his head, and he became unconscious once again.

He woke up again in yet another room. He was beginning to grow tired of this. Doctors and nurses rushed to his side. Tubes were attached to him all over. One of the doctors approached him with a syringe. Odd winced when it was inserted into his arm. "Welcome back," the doctor said to him. "We're going to try to keep you awake this time. It's essential that we get time to work on you while you are conscious. Odd couldn't believe this was happening to him. Why him? His life was just beginning to turn up…

It was several hours before the doctors finished performing their various tests on him. It passed like only minutes for Odd.

Afterwards, he simply lay in his bed, thinking things over. Today had been so strange…everything was happening so fast. A thought struck Odd.

"Excuse me," he called to the nurse.

The nurse looked up towards Odd. "Yes? Can I get you anything?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

The nurse looked at him for a while before answering. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Please. I have to know," pleaded Odd.

The nurse braced herself. "I'd say you've been in here for about five months."

Odd's blood ran cold through his veins. _Five months._ His school, his family, his friends….his friends! Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, TJ…what was he going to do? "Oh my god," he said. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I am. When we brought you in, it was around three months before you finally woke up, and then each time you passed out, you would sleep for around another month," said the nurse.

"Have any friends come to see me?" he asked.

"You've been in a private ward. No visitors have been allowed in here." There was a pause before she continued. "That reminds me of something we should probably tell you," she sighed. "Excuse me a moment. Let me go get the doctor." She walked out of the room, leaving Odd by himself. He wondered what it was they were going to tell him.

_Probably something about my condition,_ he thought.

The nurse walked back into the room in company of the doctor, who was murmuring to her in a hushed tone. Odd watched curiously for a while until the doctor was ready to speak. "Mr. Della Robia?" he asked.

"That's me."

"I'm glad to see that you are well and awake. Did you have any relations pertaining to Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, and TJ Johnson?"

"Yes, I did. They were all my best friends."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning them."

Odd's heart missed a beat. "What happened?"

"Well, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you that all five are dead. They died on the same night we found you."

Odd's stopped beating for a moment. _They died on the same night we found you._ His vision became blurry. "Quick! Get him some support!" came a cry, seeming to come from the nurse. His breaths became shorter, and he became aware that he was very dizzy. The pain inside of him started up again. _Now I know what hell is,_ he thought as he lost consciousness.



**Nerdwithagun: Well, was it good? Was it bad? Was it ok-ish? I think that I am definitely going to continue writing this one. Reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nerdwithagun: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters a little longer, since the first one was sort of short. And here is the new chapter!**



**Autopsy**

_It was like heaven. The sky lit up with sparkling explosions of color and light, blossoming like flowers in the night. All six were there among the picnickers: Ulrich and Yumi, cuddling one patch of grass, Jeremy and Aelita were there, lying on the picnic cloth with their hands locked, and Odd was there, lying in the arms of TJ. Cheers came from people watching the fireworks. It was a moment they would always remember. _

"_This is it, isn't it guys?" Yumi remarked. "This is the last summer before college. It's the parting moment we'll always remember." _

_Everyone agreed, and they all hugged, reassuring that they would miss each other, and try to stay in contact. _

_After the fireworks, the three couples went their separate ways. Yumi's parents were out for July 4__th__, so Ulrich returned to here house with Yumi, where they made love in her bedroom, love they would always remember. Aelita and Jeremy returned to Jeremy's room, where they cuddled and watched a movie for that night. And Odd and TJ returned to Odd's room, a time Odd would forever remember._

_They simply lay their on his bed, lost in a world of their own. TJ had been strangely distant lately returning to his own dorm earlier than he usually did and he would more frequently become zoned out and lost in his own thoughts. "Why are you like this, TJ? What's been bothering you?" Odd asked TJ quietly._

_TJ wrapped his arms around Odd. "Some secrets are best to be left untouched, Odd," he responded. The blonde boy felt tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Please," he said. "I don't expect you tell me what has been going on. Just don't lie to me." _

"_It's a promise," TJ breathed._

"_I love you," Odd breathed._

"_I love you too," TJ whispered to him. They fell into a dark, dreamless sleep…_

Odd sighed, the memory still haunting him. Now it was six months later, his friends were dead, and he was in the hospital.

The doctors had almost healed him. One more operation, with another week in the hospital, and he would be free to go.

He didn't understand why, of all the people in the world, this had to happen to him. He had never done anyone any harm. He was a good citizen. He always tried to do the right thing. He was the nicest person he knew. So how could this happen? Had he been in from the start? Did the universe just have it in for him?

He couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind all this. He couldn't help but feel like….he didn't know what he felt like, all of this had happened too fast.

The nurse, whose name he had found out was Betsy, walked into the room, making Odd look up at her. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Everything just feels very sore." She walked over to check his blood pressure. When she was done, she walked away, filling out some of the forms on her clipboard. She turned to him before she left.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. The police want to talk to you once you are released. They think you could help them figure out who was behind all of this."

Odd laughed. "Me? Help the police? How the hell do they think I can help them? And how do they know a person was behind all of this?"

Betsy shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm just a nurse. The police are probably going to give you a better answer."

Odd leaned back in his bed. _Damn it, why do bad things always happen to good people?_ He thought before going back to sleep.



Two weeks later, Odd was well and out of the hospital. The surgery hadn't been too painful; the important thing was that they had saved him. Once he was out, he was escorted to the police station, where he was interrogated.

He sat in a dim room with a lamp overhead. He clicked his fingers nervously against table he was sitting at, wishing that he had some paper and pencils with him to draw. That always helped calm him down when he was nervous.

Two police officers walked in, carrying several files with them. One was a short, bald, middle-aged man with a gut. The other one was taller, leaner, and Odd guessed he was about twenty five years old.

"So," said the first police officer. "You're Odd Della Robia." Odd nodded nervously. He always felt uncomfortable around the police.

"Is it true that you are related to Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and TJ Johnson?"

Odd swallowed the saliva in his mouth. "They were my best friends."

The officer read over one of the files. "Well, we believe that you can be of some assistance to us in tracking down whatever sicko did this."

"How do you know it was a person who did this?" the young boy asked nervously.

The second officer finally spoke up. "Don't you find it a bit suspicious that six teens, all of which are close to each other, are found on the same night with the same injuries, five of which are did, and one of which is going to die unless we take him to the hospital immediately?"

Odd's heart skipped. "What do you mean, 'same injuries?'"

"We mean same injuries, kid. Your five friends, their internal organs were completely destroyed. You're pretty damn lucky that you're alive."

Odd didn't say anything. It was just too much for him. He felt like he was going to cry.

The first officer spoke again. "Anyways, we already have several people on our team trying to get a lead. We just think that you can help us since you were so close to them."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll do whatever I can to bring the person who did this to justice."

"Good," said the officer. "You can sleep in the police station tonight. Tomorrow, be up at 7 AM for breakfast. That's around the time when our detectives will get their reports back to us, so you'll be most helpful then."

They took Odd to the place where he would be sleeping. In the dark, the memory of that last night with his friends still floated around in his head. _Some secrets are best to be left untouched, Odd…_



**Nerdwithagun: Okay, I know that wasn't much longer than before, but I did my best. I hope you all liked it, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

At around midnight, a wave of realization finally struck Odd. He sat up in the couch he had been sleeping on. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he realized he would finally have to come to terms with the facts: Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and TJ were all dead. What had he left to live for?

_Perhaps that's a rhetorical question, _he thought sadly to himself. _Maybe I can sneak a pistol away from one of the officers. _Lying back down onto his bed, he quietly reflected on all that he had lost in the past few months. He had always been a glass-is-half-full kind of guy, what happened? What happened to his life? Soon enough, he slipped away, back into his dreams…

Morning came way too soon for his liking. The sun unpleasantly met his eyes when he opened them, not unlike his first unpleasant awakening in the hospital. Rubbing his temples, he gazed down at the bags holding his belongings that were next to the couch on the floor. _There's my life,_ he thought. _It's all here, in this police station._

The morning started out like the ones he used to have at Kadic. One of the officers showed him to the bathroom, where he took a shower and brushed his teeth. After that, the officer showed him to the cafeteria, where he gorged down a huge breakfast. He was hungry after months of hospital food and life support.

Finally, he was led into the office he was in last night, where the same two officers were waiting. "Good morning," one of them said.

"Good morning," said Odd.

"How are you?"

"Discontent."

"Good," replied the officer, not seeming to actually be listening to Odd's answers. "Well, the detectives we put on the case will be back soon with their leads. Until then, I guess you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't get in the way of the officers."

"Sounds fair enough," said Odd casually. He left the office, in search of the room he had on his mind. There was other business that needed dealing with. After wandering around the station for about half an hour, he found what he was looking for. Making sure the coast was clear; he silently slipped into the locker room. Seeing an unattended locker open, he quickly bounded over, and began to rummage through it. Finding what he wanted, he hid it inside of his jacket and quickly slipped out before being caught.

He arrived back at his room. It seemed like nobody was going to disturb him. He had never really handled a gun before, and he fumbled awkwardly with it as he tried to load the bullet into it.

Finally succeeding in loading the bullet, he dropped the gun on the floor, letting out a great sob of grief. Could he really go through with this?

_I've got to,_ he thought. _Just one bullet and all of my troubles will be over._ He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the barrel of the pistol gently against his right temple. Time seemed to move in slow motion. As his finger touched the trigger, the door suddenly burst open. There was a brief, tense moment as Odd looked at the officer with surprise and the officer looked at Odd with surprise. Then, something clicked in the officer's mind, and his face became solemn and dark.

"Kid," he said, "You'd better put that fucking gun down. I mean it."

Odd shook his head as tears rolled down cheeks. "Please," pleaded the police officer. "You have no idea what you're doing. Come on, you don't need to do this. You've only got one life."

"Fuck you," fumed Odd, becoming more and more upset. "Fuck you and everyone here. You don't care about me. You don't care about my friends, you don't care about anybody. You just do this to get your paycheck and pay your rent."

"Kid-"

"My NAME is Odd."

"Odd, please. I can't save you; I can only try to help you. You're the one who's got to put that gun down."

Odd finally broke. The gun dropped from his quivering hand, and he dropped to the floor in tears, his fist banging against the ground. "Come on," said the officer, helping him up. "Come on, let's go." Sobbing into his chest, Odd was led out of the room and into the bathroom by the kind man. He wet a paper towel and began to wipe away his tears. "Come on, it'll be alright." Each time Odd tried to open his mouth to speak, he felt another wave of tears coming on, and shut it.

He watched the officer fill up the sink with water. A cool washcloth touched his cheek, as the officer washed his face. It was as if he was an infant again, being cared for by his mother.

_My mom,_ he thought sadly to himself. _Why can't you be here, Mom? Why did you have to go? _A wave of sadness hit him again. Why did he have to keep asking rhetorical questions?

Odd was led back to the room he was staying in. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" asked the officer. He nodded quickly. "Okay," continued the officer. "I'm going to send somebody to check on you in about ten minutes. Take care, kid."

He hung his head in shame, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he have to go pull a stunt like that? Why did he have to just screw things up even more than they were? _Again with the rhetorical questions…_

At last, he noticed that amidst all of this, the officer had taken the gun away. Glancing down at one of his duffel bags, he pulled out a comic book, leaned back and began to read.



When noon rolled around, the officer he had spoken to twice now walked in. "Hey, kid." Odd gritted his teeth. How many times did he have to tell people this?

"My NAME is Odd."

"Whatever, Odd. Come to my office immediately. Our detectives are back. Come with me, you're helping out on this case."

"How am I supposed to help out? I know nothing about solving cases!"

"We interviewed some of your classmates back at Kadic. Apparently, you knew your friends better than anybody else did. That is a crucial point in solving this."

Odd groaned. Still, he couldn't comprehend why this had to happen to him. "Fine," he stated simply. The officer glared at him.

"Look, ODD, at some point you're going to have to accept that this is happening and that not everything is going to be okay. One of my coworkers told me what happened earlier. Now, I'd better not catch you trying to pull any of that shit again."

Odd stood up, offended by the officer's words. "FINE. I'll help out. But I'll have you know, I don't appreciate your attitude towards me, so I think we need to set some boundaries. YOU don't get entangled in MY shit, and I don't get entangled in YOURS. Cappiche?!"

The officer stared at him with his mouth agape. Never in the history of his career had he had somebody as young as Odd was speak to him like that. It was something he in a way respected, but still didn't understand.

They walked the rest of the way to the office in silence. An invisible tension seemed to rest uneasily between the two of them. Three detectives sat before the officer's desk. The officer sat in his chair, and Odd stood off in the background.

"Alright, Steve…" began the first detective.

_So that's his name, Steve,_ thought Odd.

"We may have a lead to begin this case. My team here (he gestured towards the other two) have dealt with many mysteries closely related to this one. Each time we investigated, the murderer left absolutely no trace. No leads, no traceable sources, no DNA evidence, nothing. Whoever commits these crimes take no risks." Steve frantically was scribbling down notes. "However, it seems that they may have slipped up this time. As it turns out, for exactly ten seconds on the night we found the five dead, all internet access went down, and then they died. We traced the source of the black out, and discovered that it came from an old shop in a backstreet not to far from Kadic. Now, as it turned out, that very shop burned down in a fire that very night. We interviewed some witnesses who were in the area when it burned down. There are several accounts of having seen some unidentifiable men pile into a car and drive away before the shop went up in flames. So, that's the only lead we've got for now."

Steve vigorously punched the last period on his notes, breaking the pencil. He grunted in frustration. "Well, that's excellent. Is there any other news concerning the case?"

The next detective cleared her throat. "Yes, actually there is." Odd perked up. "Tomorrow, an autopsy will be performed on TJ Johnson tomorrow to try to discover the cause of his internal injuries. This will prove to probably be one of the most crucial points in solving the case."



**Nerdwithagun: What will happen next? Find out next time on: Autopsy!**


End file.
